


Lockdown Date

by AlexNotDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers
Summary: Short, hopefully sweet.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Lockdown Date

Alex was on the front line when it came to enforcing the lockdown. The hours had been long and tiring. It had been frustrating too as it was mainly kids deciding they were invincible she was being sent to disperse.

She hadn’t seen Kelly in a couple of weeks. The other woman had locked down early on to try and contribute to getting on top of this thing and they hadn’t been together all that long.

They’d been video chatting everyday so it wasn’t like they weren’t in touch but Alex was finding it to be increasingly difficult to not see see her. She was desperate to hold her, to kiss her. To whisper the words she hadn’t had the courage to yet but she didn’t want to do it over a screen.

Alex picked up her phone to text Kelly

_Hey, you. Do you need anything? I can get you some groceries after work and leave them outside._

_Honestly? The only thing I need is a cuddle with my girlfriend. Any news on when this whole thing is going to be over?_

_Unfortunately, not. I miss you. So much. So so much._

_Ditto._

Ditto had started as something Alex said but Kelly had taken it on too. It had quickly become one of their cute little things. She smiled and put her phone away, she was coming to the end of her shift and made the decision to go to the store and get a few things and drop them off at Kelly’s apartment.

//

She arrived at Kelly’s door with a basket of goodies including a lasagne with some garlic bread. She lit a candle, knocked on the door and stepped back, giving the 2 metres clearance necessary.

“Alex? What’s all this?”

“I decided it’s been too long since we saw each other in the flesh so I brought you some food over. I figure the time it’ll take me to get home will be about right for you to heat yours up and then we can eat together.”

Kelly smiled with tears in her eyes. “You’re amazing. But I don’t want to do that.”

Alex’s heart dropped. “That’s fine, I just thought it would be a change to normal.”

Kelly went to step forward but stopped herself. “It’s not that, Alex. Look at me? You have food too, yeah?” Alex nodded. “Go get it, it’s not conventional but lets have dinner together. I’ll stay in the apartment with the door open, you stay out here.”

Alex barely held her grin back. “Really?”

“Really. Go get your food. I’m going to clean this stuff off and get it in the oven, I’ll get you a drink.”

Alex raced downstairs to get her food, eager to spend some real time with her girlfriend. By the time she was back upstairs, Kelly had sorted a small table and a chair for her, they were in the hallway and she smiled. A single, slightly sad looking flower, was in a glass and next to that was the candle. Kelly had put some mood music on, it was perfect.

She placed her food on the table and stepped away. Kelly collected it, cleaned off the packaging and took it inside.

When she returned, she sat on the floor the other side of the door. “You look tired, babe.”

“I am. It’s long hours and I don’t feel like I’m actually making any sort of difference.”

“I’ll bet. Still kids being idiots?”

“Mainly. Ugh. The whole thing sucks, I just want to spend time with you. Actual time. I’m kinda mad I didn’t think of this sooner.”

“Hey, it’s ok. We’re here now. As much as I’d love to be closer to you right now, this is amazing. I get to see you and read your body language and talk and share a meal.”

Alex smiled. “You look amazing by the way.”

Kelly preened. “You don’t look to bad yourself.”

“So what have you been doing to fill your time?”

The conversation continued on from there, both women enjoying being in the company of the other more than they could put in to words. Both women smiling wider with each exchange.

When it finally came to Alex needing to go home, it took them an age to be able to say their goodbyes. This had been the first slice of normality either of them had experienced in the last couple of weeks.

Alex was so desperate to kiss her girl, it took everything she had to not step forward and do that. Without her realising, it meant that her will power to hold other things back wasn’t as strong.

As she was about to turn around to walk away, the words she had been holding back slipped through her lips, “Good night, Kelly, I love you.”

Kelly grinned, “I love you too. Sleep well, Babe.”


End file.
